Les papillons éphémères
by Indecence
Summary: Il avait renoncé à ses sentiments et à son humanité : seul, il doit à présent assumer ses choix


Les papillons éphémères

Ils étaient tous morts, et il ne disait rien. Le sang finissait de sécher sur son visage et sur ses bras, et lui restait immobile, debout au milieu de cette boucherie. Dans le silence. Au milieu d'innombrables cadavres parmi lesquels comptaient aussi bien des inconnus que ses plus proches amis.

Toutes ces personnes étaient mortes dans le but d'aider un homme. Les mangemorts avaient combattu avec rage pour la victoire de leur maître. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient parvenus aux prix de tant de sacrifices à permettre à l'Elu de réaliser son destin et de les "sauver" tous. Quelle atroce ironie que d'être le sauveur de centaines de morts.

L'odeur de sang qui atteignait son visage aurait donné la nausée, pourtant il ne bougeait toujours pas. Les yeux dans le vide, il semblait attendre que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Mais personne ne venait.

Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi, figé comme tous ces corps qui déjà devenaient froids, Merlin le sait. La nuit était tombée, sans pour autant cacher ce massacre au Survivant dont les yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité à mesure qu'elle prenait possession des lieux. Qu'il faisait bon, la nuit. Ce silence, ce froid et cette noirceur ressemblait étrangement à ce qui prenait possession du cœur du jeune homme. Il aurait voulu éteindre ces étoiles et cette grotesque lune pour qu'enfin les ténèbres soient complètes.

Combien de temps ? Déjà la clarté du jour revenait, et avec elle la chaleur, et l'odeur du sang que le soleil, ce si radieux ennemi, réchauffait. Bientôt les animaux viendraient, la vermine se nourrirait de ces corps en putréfaction. La vie remplacerait la mort, et la nature reprendrait ses droits.

Harry Potter ne bougeait toujours pas. Après les affres de la bataille, il semblait perdu dans un combat intérieur, les yeux vides, le corps tout aussi inerte que celui des cadavres à ses pieds. Il était responsable, il le savait. Peut-être aurait-il pu les sauver, toutes ces personnes qui lui avaient prouvé leur amour. Mais il n'avait pas essayé. Avant même que la première victime tombe, il avait renoncé.

Renoncé à l'espoir de les retrouver saufs. Renoncé à toute tentative pour les maintenir en vie. Renoncé à tout l'enseignement que lui avait donné Dumbledore, qui lui avait appris à respecter la vie.

Il avait renoncé à son humanité, en vendant ses plus proches amis pour une victoire. On pouvait dire qu'il avait fait un choix juste, pour la survie de l'humanité. Mais lui savait que ce n'aurait été qu'un mensonge. Il l'avait fait sans un remord, sans un regret ; il avait refusé de s'attacher à leurs vie pour dans un seul but : accroître son pouvoir.

Aux belles paroles de Dumbledore, il avait préféré la sordide réalité des Malfoy. Une réalité probablement partagée par Voldemort lui-même. Celle qui disait que les sentiments n'étaient qu'une faiblesse qui érigeait une barrière infranchissable entre les êtres et la puissance. Pour connaître un pouvoir absolu, il ne devait jamais regarder en arrière, s'inquiéter pour les autres. Il devait enfermer ses sentiments dans une partie de son cœur, et les jeter aux oubliettes.

Il avait compris tout cela il y avait plus d'un an. Depuis tout ce temps, il avait caché sa puissance à ses proches. Ron et Hermione n'auraient jamais soupçonné qu'il puisse ainsi faire exploser les organes d'un homme, par un simple geste. Depuis tout ce temps, il se servait de sa baguette face à Dumbledore, semblait peiner à maîtriser quelques sortilèges à portée insignifiante, tandis qu'en aparté sa magie sans baguette avait atteint un niveau plus qu'inquiétant. Durant tout le combat, il n'avait sorti sa baguette qu'une fois. Il l'avait pointé vers Voldemort pour l'achever, car elle était le lien avec la Prophétie.

C'était tout. Il avait tué des dizaines de mangemorts, et détruit l'enveloppe corporelle de Voldemort, par des élans de magie brute. Le sang avait jailli, les corps étaient tombés. Son propre corps s'était peu à peu couvert du sang des ses victimes.

Ce fut rapide, car il progressait sous le couvert des membres de l'ordre. Il les avait utilisés, telles des marionnettes qu'il aurait placées pour lui dégager la route. Tous ses amis, ses alliés, ces gens qui auparavant comptaient pour lui, n'avait été là que pour gagner du temps, pour empêcher Voldemort de fuir. Elles avaient accompli leur rôle, la mort les attendant tous en remerciement. A aucun moment, Harry ne s'était retourné.

Mais à présent, dans le calme et le silence pesant de cette journée de mai, le poids de ces morts se faisait lourd sur ses épaules. Oui, il était responsable. Eux n'avaient jamais voulu cela, ils avaient tous gardé jusqu'au bout l'espoir de s'en sortir vivant, de pouvoir continuer à vivre aux côtés de leur ami. Ron voulait aider Harry à garder le sourire ; Hermione s'imaginait déjà fonder une famille avec le rouquin. Les jumeaux n'envisageaient pas de laisser derrière eux leur boutique. Zabini pensait déjà aux cœurs qu'il allait conquérir avec son statut de héros.

Draco souhaitait vieillir aux côtés de son âme sœur.

Son âme sœur qui l'avait délaissé, partisan de la philosophie d'une famille que le blond avait rejeté de toutes ses forces. Même pour lui, le Survivant n'avait pas regardé en arrière. Il avait bridé son cœur, laissant la magie l'envelopper pour tout oublier de celui qu'il aimait, au fond, plus que tout.

Mais à présent, cela lui revenait. Les souvenirs. Et les regrets. Voici comment il avait remercié celui qui lui avait tout donné, celui qui avait tout abandonné pour le suivre. Il l'avait offert à la mort.

Il les avait tous tué.

Et à présent, il était seul.

Incapable d'émettre la moindre parole, incapable de pleurer, incapable même de se baisser pour fermer les yeux de ses proches qui étaient restés ouverts sur la vision éphémère de leur propre mort.

Seul au milieu d'un océan de cadavre, la baguette sur sa tempe, Harry hésitait entre effacer ses souvenirs, et se donner à son tour la mort.

Ou bien continuer à vivre, malgré tout.

Avait-il encore droit à la vie? Avait-il droit au repos de la mort…

* * *

Je sais, ce n'est pas une fin.

Mais pour tout dire, je ne sais pas si je préfère le savoir vivant, avec sa douleur, ou mort, offert au néant. La première issue me semble de loin la pire, mais j'aimerai malgré tout offrir une certaine forme de rémission… Ainsi c'est à vous que revient le choix d'une fin qui vous convienne.

Ecrire cette fic m'a fait du bien. Elle m'a permis de me purger de ma colère et de mes tourments. En réalité son écriture est venue du fait que, durant un instant, j'étais sur le point de faire comme Harry. Oublier l'amitié pour suivre mon chemin sans me retourner à chaque instant pour m'assurer que ceux à qui je tiens ne trébuchent pas. Bien évidemment cette idée n'est devenue qu'une fic dépurative. Je ne suis pas trop mécontente du résultat. A vous d'en juger.

A ceux qui se poseraient des questions quant à la signification du titre, il vient d'une expression que j'aime beaucoup : "les rêves, comme la vie, sont les papillons éphémères…"


End file.
